The present invention is directed generally to mechanical latching mechanisms, and more particularly to a rotary latch for a door (such as a vehicle door) or container that captures and releases a traverse (i.e., vertical) latching member to regulate access to a space such as a vehicle compartment door or a heavy storage box, or other latch release application. The release of the bar is accomplished by actuating a pivoting handle mounted on the housing, wherein the handle includes a turn-key member to lock and unlock the latch device.